


Avengers x Reader - Diversion Time

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, adorableness, messing with steve, not sure what else to tag, those damn trading cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Time for a diversion.” He said turning to you.  Unfortunately, you were too busy measuring your height against the marvellous (and extremely gorgeous) Captain America to notice. You stood on your toes and attempted to put one of Coulson’s trading cards to rest on Steve’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers x Reader - Diversion Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was just trying my hand at writing a reader fic and I'm not too sure how it turned out. If you like it, then let me know so I can do more like this.
> 
> [I do not own The Avengers or you!]
> 
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance :)

“Sir, we got a match.” Agent Sitwell told Coulson. Coulson nodded,

“What’s your call Director?” he asked looking at Fury. Fury stared at the screen,

“Time for a diversion.” He said turning to you. Unfortunately, you were too busy measuring your height against the marvellous (and extremely gorgeous) Captain America to notice. You stood on your toes and attempted to put one of Coulson’s trading cards to rest on Steve’s hair. Steve felt a slight shift behind him turned around. His confused expression freezing every muscle in your body.

“What are you doing?” he asked. You smile and hide the cards, unconvincingly, behind your back,

“Nothing!” You say a bit too loudly and clear your voice to remedy the lie, “What were you saying, Director?” you ask your Director. Although, technically, Fury isn’t really your boss. You’re a ‘consultant’ for S.H.I.E.L.D. just like your, somewhat overprotective, brother Tony. Fury glared at you,

“Diversion.” He answered plainly. You snapped your fingers as you remember the word,

“Oh right! I almost forgot that’s me.” You say and walked over to him to take a look at the screen,

“So who are we distracting today? A master criminal? A visitor in disguise? A charming Asgardian?” You ask curiously with a gentle nudge to Fury’s arm, only to receive an eye-roll.

“All of the above.” Fury said. You purse your lips and look at him,

“You do realise that I was joking?” you tell him with a raised eyebrow. Fury brought up the surveillance footage set in Germany,

“This is Loki. Recognise him from your books?” he asked. You stare at the raven-haired man walking by the camera with a sly smirk. His eyes were such a defining trait. That green!

“Wow…” you accidentally mutter out loud. 

“Wow what?” Fury asked. You clear your throat and fold your arms,

“He’s an Asgardian bent on revenge. What could possibly stop him in his tracks?” you ask with a hint of concern. You knew things could end badly if your ‘distraction’ didn’t work. Fury smiled and glanced at Coulson,

“I think you can.” He stated as Coulson joined you both,

“Of course, with the right outfit. Follow me.” Coulson said. You watch as Coulson walked towards the door,

“Wait, you put it together?” you ask in surprise. Coulson smiled,

“Don’t judge until I’m done.” he said. You turn to Steve and mouthed,

{Help!}

Before following your agent buddy to this, so called, Asgardian-attention-catching spectacle.


End file.
